


chitters and cotton

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Misgendering, Multi, Pet Play, mental fuckery by virtue of auras, mentions of piss but it's not really watersports, passing mentions of the other iplier egos, wilford means well but dark's a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Irwin has been turned into a pet for Wilford and Dark after their spidery transformation. It's Christmas day and Wilford wants to treat them nice, but Dark has other ideas.





	chitters and cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemIsDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/gifts).



> this fic is going to make sense to approximately 5 people but i wanted to put it here anyway. if you've read my other fic itsy bitsy spooder this is gonna make a lot more sense to you
> 
> irwin is non-binary and wilford misgenders them a lot in this fic, but it's not out of malice, so if you're sensitive to that kinda thing please tread carefully. also very heavy emphasis on the dubious consent!!
> 
> inspired by some ideas from the lovely PoemIsDead! it's also very self-indulgent lol

Irwin’s head was quiet in the face of Wilford’s Aura, all the chaos and cotton candy filling up space in all the nooks and crannies, leaving room only for simple thoughts. They were only passingly aware of most things; the puppy pad tucked away in the corner was merely an afterthought, lingering only because Wilford made them aware of it to use. The plug Dark had worked into their ass earlier had been humiliating at first, but then as that cotton candy filtered in, it didn’t matter so much.

Right now, all Irwin could think about was the plush carpet beneath them and the soft fabric of the panties and stockings Wilford had put them in. They were leaning against the chair Wilford sat in, and occasionally, their collar got tugged on by the leash Wilford held as he gestured animatedly in conversation. The fact they’d been reduced to a mere pet was a distant concern, present but irrelevant with the way the lilt of Wilford’s voice poured into their ears.

Irwin’s spider legs flexed idly as they gazed about the room. There was a lovely Christmas tree standing in the corner, but since they didn’t have their glasses on, it was a mess of circles of colored lights and splashes of color. There was a large pile of presents beneath the tree, and there were other Ipliers sitting on couches and chairs in the living room. They could see the bright primary colors of the Googles all in a row, the grey consumption of Dark’s aura, the smear of tan that was the Host’s coat. There were a couple they didn’t recognize, but the conversation floating above their head clued them in to who the other guests were: Bim Trimmer and Doctor Iplier, both of whom Irwin had met on a couple occasions. Just as Irwin focused on the pleasant Christmas music playing, there was a couple more people coming in, and they recognized the unique gait of the Jims.

Wilford clapped once and Irwin startled slightly, looking up and back at him. The motion reminded them of the headband Wilford had placed on their head, as well as the soft leather muzzle tied over their mouth.

“Alright,” Wilford began, “I know some of you aren’t particularly eager for this and would rather be doing other more boring things, but this is Christmas and we will celebrate it!”

Wilford turned his attention to Irwin and smiled. There was a slight tugging as he unhooked the leash, and Irwin chittered at him.

“Irwin, won’t you be a good boy and help pass out the presents?” Wilford said.

Something pinged deep in Irwin’s mind that something was off, but Wilford called them good and that was all that mattered. They could be good.

Irwin chittered again and used their spider legs to crawl over to the tree. There was a multitude of presents beneath the tree, and Irwin picked up a silver-colored box flecked with blue. They raised it up to their face to read the tag, but in the time it took them to process what was written there, a Jim had made his way over and gently pulled the box out of their hands.

Irwin made an inquiring noise backlit by chitters.

“It’ll be faster if we both hand out presents,” Jim explained. “You hand them to me, and I’ll give them to the right person.”

Irwin nodded and bent down to grab another present to hand to Jim

The process continued until Jim handed a present back to Irwin. They made a confused noise, and Jim explained it was for them.

Irwin blinked and then chittered a sharp noise, one that indicated happiness or delight. They took the present and used their claws to tear through the wrapping paper. They removed the lid, and inside the box was a dark blue rubber ball about the size of an apple. Irwin took it from the box, dropping it in favor of inspecting the item. The surface was soft, and it was squeezable like a stress ball, and the material gave beneath their claws but did not puncture. They tested it against their claws some more, actively trying to puncture it, and when it didn’t, Irwin gave a delighted giggle and looked up at Wilford.

“Google helped me with that one,” Wilford drawled. “I wanted to give you a toy that would stand up to those fierce little claws of yours.”

Irwin squeezed the ball again, feeling the material squish pleasantly beneath their palm. They wanted to crawl back over to Wilford and show their appreciation, but they didn’t know if they were supposed to keep handing out gifts, so they just sort of wiggled in place.

“Oh, come here you cutie pie,” Wilford relented.

Irwin vibrated excitedly for a moment before crawling over to Wilford. Their tongue unfurled from their throat and licked at Wilford’s hand as soon as it was within reach.

Wilford laughed and scooped Irwin into his lap, and Irwin eagerly licked at his face with the tongue not bound behind soft leather.

“What a sweet little girl you are!” he exclaimed, ruffling their hair.

Something about the praise was off, but the cotton candy in their head was so thick it was hard to focus on anything but the fact that he was calling them sweet, and they braced their spider legs against the chair and the carpet to keep balance.

Wilford pulled them against his chest to snuggle, and Irwin went easily, nuzzling into his neck and embracing him with multiple limbs.

However, the position change pressed the plug into their prostate, and they made a noise of discomfort and they shifted in Wilford’s lap until they found a more comfortable position. Irwin snuggled back into Wilford, breathing in his scent and occasionally licking at him with the long tongue in their throat.

Time passed in a blur, so close to Wilford, and suddenly people were standing up and moving. Wilford was carrying them, and after a few moments they were set down on a soft cushion with an empty bowl in front of it next to a dinner table. Wilford sat down in the chair next to them and reattached the leash to their collar and tied the lead to his chair. Then Wilford was untying the muzzle from their face and Irwin chittered at him.

There was some bustling happening above them, the clinking of metal against ceramic, and then there was the scent of food floating towards them, and Wilford started spooning food into their bowl: ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, some green beans, and some other stuff.

Irwin set down their gift and then bent down, bracing their hands on either side of the bowl, and began eating straight from the bowl. The ham was honey-glazed, and the potatoes were smooth, if a bit messy to eat. Being bent over to eat like that meant that the plug Dark put in them earlier was gently pressing against their prostate.  They were focused on eating the food though, and the sensation registered as a gentle pleasure, and they found themselves rocking their hips slightly as they ate, making soft noises as the sensations trickled up their spine.

Irwin licked their bowl clean and sat up, idly noticing that they were half hard. At any other time they would be embarrassed by this, to be aroused in such a skimpy outfit, but at the moment they simply didn’t care. They stretched out their spine, raising their hands above their head. Their only warning was a mischievous chuckle from Wilford before they were being tickled in the side.

Irwin reflexively arched away from the contact, a giggle bubbling out of their throat. They wriggled at the continued assault from Wilford’s tickling fingers, continuing to giggle until Wilford relented. Wilford ruffled their hair and Irwin chittered, smiling at him.

“Want some dessert?” Wilford asked, displaying a slice of pecan pie.

Irwin nodded and stuck out their tongue.

Wilford chuckled and broke off a piece of the pie with a fork and held it in front of Irwin’s mouth. “Say ‘ahhh’.”

Irwin vocalized softly and leaned forward to carefully wrap their lips around the morsel on the fork tines, ensuring that they didn’t scrape their teeth on the metal of the fork. They pulled the food off the fork and chewed slowly, savoring the sweet taste of it.

Wilford fed them the whole slice like that, piece by piece, and Irwin made quiet noises of enjoyment. When he was done, Wilford helped them drink some water to wash down the sweet taste.

“Do you need to go potty, cupcake?” Wilford asked.

Irwin considered, and then nodded.

“Alright, let’s get you taken care of,” Wilford said, untying the leash from the chair. Wilford led them into the living room where the puppy pad was and encouraged them to do their business.

Irwin knelt over the puppy pad, spreading their legs wide and pulling the fabric of the panties to the side to free their dick. It took them a few moments to relax the right muscles, and then they were pissing onto the puppy pad. Normally in the thick of Wilford’s aura, shame was a distant worry, but now not even the sweet cotton candy of the aura could keep the blush of embarrassment from rising to their cheeks at the sound of their urine hitting the material of the puppy pad.

Soon enough it was over with, and suddenly Dark was there too, placing a cold hand on their shoulder as they put their dick back in the panties.

“Wilford, I think Irwin’s seen enough activity for the day, why don’t we take them into your bedroom and help them relax?” Dark suggested.

“Oh, that’s a marvelous idea!” Wilford exclaimed. “What did you have in mind?”

Dark pulled a little remote out of his pocket, and grinning wickedly, he pressed a button and the plug in Irwin’s ass began to vibrate. It vibrated right against their prostate and Irwin fell to their elbows, head hanging down as pleasure wracked them.

As soon as it started it was over, and Irwin was left panting with their dick half-hard in the thin silk of their panties.

“Oh, I like that idea,” Wilford said, amusement clear in his voice. “Why don’t you take him to the bedroom and get her ready and I’ll clean this up?”

“I won’t get started without you, don’t worry,” Dark said.

Then Dark was taking the leash from Wilford and leading them to Wilford’s bedroom, and leaving Wilford’s aura meant that the haziness was going away, and so Irwin was painfully aware of their state of undress as they were led past the other Ipliers.

Irwin was silent as Dark tugged gently on their leash, and after a bit they had reached Wilford’s room, and as soon as the door was shut, Dark turned on the vibrations again and Irwin stumbled, their spider legs keeping them from collapsing to their knees.

“Get on the bed on all fours,” Dark instructed, unclipping the leash.

It took them a moment to process the statement, but Irwin slowly crawled onto the bed and settled into position with their elbows bracing against the soft material of the duvet, the process made all the more difficult with the plug vibrating inside them.

Irwin sensed Dark drawing near, and suddenly his cold hand was on them, sliding down the crack their ass and his fingers sliding along the length of their cock until the heel of his palm was rubbing against the sensitive head, and it had Irwin making little thrusts into his hand, precum wetting the fabric. They were aware of every inch of shame and pleasure that filled them, hating every perfectly-timed rub that had them rocking into Dark’s hand.

Just as they became aware of their panting noises, the door clicked open and shut, the room beginning to fill with Wilford’s distinct aura, and Irwin sighed with relief at the sound of his voice.

“How’s my cute little pumpkin doing?” Wilford cooed.

Irwin opened their mouth to chitter but then Dark’s palm rubbed against them devastatingly perfect and a moan came out instead.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Wilford said as he walked around into Irwin’s field of view. He ruffled their hair, and Irwin leaned into the touch, that sweet cotton filling up their head again and making everything quiet.

“Did you have anything in particular in mind for this, Dark?” Wilford asked, smiling down at Irwin.

“I was thinking you could sit against the headboard and hold them while give them their treat, as it were.” Dark rubbed firmly against Irwin’s cock as if to emphasize the statement, and then ceased all movement, simply cupping their hard cock straining against the fabric as he turned off the vibrations as well.

Irwin whined at the lack of stimulation and tried to grind down on Dark’s hand until they received a light smack to the ass, and they tried their best to still the movement of their hips.

Wilford’s reply was distant, but he must’ve agreed to Dark’s proposal because Wilford was getting on the bed, his legs sliding between theirs as he pulled them against him. Irwin went eagerly, burying their face into the crook of his neck and rocking their hips against the hard bulge growing in Wilford’s pants.

Wilford was cooing praises into their ear and placing wet, smacking kisses along whatever stretches of skin he could reach, and Irwin’s hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt, no doubt wrinkling it.

But Irwin didn’t care because Dark was pulling down the back of their panties and replacing the plug with his fingers, pressing into their prostate with brutal accuracy as they were stretched. Each firm rub against that little bundle of nerves had them moaning loudly into Wilford’s shoulder, and Irwin was faintly aware of Wilford pulling both of their cocks free from the material that bound them. Then Wilford’s large hand was pressing their cock against Wilford’s heated length and stroking the both of them, precum making the slide pointedly sweet.

At some point Dark must’ve decided that Irwin was ready and his fingers were pulling out, and Irwin whined at the loss, helplessly rocking into Wilford’s slick grip. They felt Dark’s weight making dips in the bed as he moved closer to them, and then the heavy heat of Dark’s cock was right up against their hole. Dark’s hands were firm on their hips and then he was pressing inward, and there was an ache as their hole stretched to accommodate him.

Irwin could barely think, barely breathe past the fullness in their ass and Wilford’s grip on their cock, their spider legs scratching at the wall and the headboard and the sheets in an effort to give themself something to brace against.

Dark’s pace was slow at first, but then it sped up to a steady fucking, each thrust in pressing them into Wilford’s grip, and the trade back and forth was torturously perfect.

The other thing about Wilford’s aura suffusing their synapses was that it took Irwin longer to cum while around Wilford. Being this close to Wilford while being fucked by Dark meant that they were trapped in a heightened state of pleasure, feeling every inch of ecstasy but unable to cum.

It seemed to last an eternity, and soon Irwin was exhaling a whine on every thrust, Dark and Wilford panting in their ears and whispering filthy praise. Irwin’s pleasure seemed to rachet higher and higher with no orgasm in sight, and their whines grew more desperate and needy as they rocked back and forth between the two sources of pleasure.

Then all at once Dark’s pace sped up and grew unsteady, nailing Irwin’s prostate, and- oh, fuck, _there_ it was, their orgasm was finally cresting into view on the horizon of their consciousness and Irwin moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut as they rocked frantically back and forth, chasing the height of ecstasy. Wilford’s fist switched to gripping around their cock alone, and as soon as Wilford’s grip had tightened around them, they were lost, white-hot pleasure shooting through them and crashing over them in waves as they shook beneath the intensity of it.

Irwin was left shivering in the wake of their climax, Wilford stroking them through the last dregs of it  until they started whining at the overstimulation. They unconsciously clenched around Dark’s cock, which was still in them, and they head Dark let out a low groan.

Wilford switched from Irwin’s cock to his own, and it took only a few moments before warm cum was splattering onto their abdomen. They all sat in silence for a few moments, savoring the afterglow.

Dark was the first one to move, pulling out of Irwin, and Irwin made a noise of discomfort as they felt the slow drip of cum out of their hole. Irwin draped their weight fully against Wilford, all their spider legs going slack.

There was the sound of running water, and after a few moment Dark came back with a damp washcloth and wiped up the mess the two of them had made of Irwin. When he was done, he pulled the panties back up and lightly patted Irwin on their colorful butt.

Wilford, meanwhile, was rubbing Irwin’s back and sides, cooing praises about how well they’d done.  Irwin was ready to fall asleep with their full stomach and their tired afterglow of sex.

After a while, Wilford turned Irwin onto their side and clambered out of bed and tucked them beneath the duvet for an afternoon nap.

“Merry Christmas, cupcake,” Wilford whispered, kissing their temple.

Irwin chittered softly in response, daring to let a little smile cross their face as they settled in for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr at silverpracticality.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about my fics or other stuff
> 
> (i haven't forgotten about lettuce i promise, my muse is just off in narnia or something)


End file.
